


How to Train Your Draco

by BecksLovesBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco watched animated films, F/M, Happy Birthday MegaMegaTurtle, Hermione is smug, how to train your dragon spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksLovesBlue/pseuds/BecksLovesBlue
Summary: In which Hermione makes Draco watch children's movies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Happy Birthday Ana and Renee!





	How to Train Your Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



“We could go to Paris!” Draco half pleaded; half suggested. He’d been pacing their study for the past hour as suggestion after suggestion fell from his lips. All turned down by his wife.

Hermione turned, facing away from the bookshelf she’d been organizing and placing both hands on her hips. She pierced him with a glare.

“We went to Paris last year.”

He stopped his pacing to stare at her.

“We can go to Paris, again.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning around to tend to the abandoned books. “I don’t want to go to Paris.”

He groaned. “I’ll take you to the finest most expensive restaurant in the country.”

He heard her chuckle, her curls bouncing down her back, as she shook her head gently.

“You can take me to all the posh dinners the Malfoy fortune can pay for,” she began in an amused tone, she placed the last book on the shelf and faced him once more. “That’s not going to excuse you from watching the film with me.”

Draco stopped his pacing, he let himself fall ungracefully on their sofa. His head hit the back with a muffled thud, still, that was the least of his worries.

“It’s animated.”

She giggled, it was closer than he’d expected. He felt the sofa dip beside him, and he felt her small cold hands sifting through his hair.

“It’s a children’s film,” she explained.

Draco opened his eyes to look at her. Her chocolatey round eyes bright with amusement.

“So, watch it with Teddy,” he said. “Or miniature Potter.”

She tapped his nose, shaking her head. “I don’t want to watch it with Teddy or Jamie, I want to watch it with you.”

Draco groaned once more. He couldn’t believe it. Six years ago, when he began dating Hermione Granger, he hadn’t expected how easily this woman would be able to convince him of doing anything for her.

He should have known, really, from the moment she convinced him to pretend to have been dating when they were only barely friends. She walked into his office in the Department of International Cooperation, for a meeting regarding Dragon travel permits, fuming over not having a date for her cousin’s wedding. That’s when she got the marvelous idea to take him.

He’d refused, but the way her rounded eyes stared up at him through heavy lashes had him flying in a muggle airplane for a weekend in Greece to celebrate a muggle wedding.

They’d been together ever since.

In those six years, Draco learned that Hermione enjoyed the little things. Home-cooked dinners, freshly baked cookies, and flowers from the garden were some of the things that surely put a smile on her lips.

Watching muggle children’s films as well. Which is how he’d ended up watching many movies about children fighting against monster houses, aliens wreaking havoc in the pacific, giant-headed blue supervillains, and now, apparently, a Viking boy and his toothless dragon.

“Fine,” he finally groaned.

She beamed at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips, a triumphant look in her eyes.

***

Hermione sat on the sofa, her feet folded beneath her and a bowl of buttery popcorn rested lightly over her thighs. She smiled as she popped another piece in her mouth. This was her second bag. 

The first she ate as she watched Draco clean the floors the muggle way, first with the broom, then he mopped. After cleaning the floor, he insisted required ice cream for their movie night. Almost an hour later, he returned with melted ice cream, because he’d insisted to walk. 

Then, he finally sat down to watch the film. Yet before Hermione had been able to press play, he remembered he needed some tea. This was his current predicament. 

“Earl Grey or Chamomile?” He asked from the kitchen. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I have tea. I made some when you were getting ice cream.” 

“Right,” he said. 

Hermione tried to be patient with him, truly, she did. But Draco Malfoy was one of the most infuriating men on the planet. He was stalling, and he wasn’t even doing a good enough job at pretending he wasn’t. 

He always stalled when it came to watching films. Always finding many chores to do to keep himself busy. She had learned that if she waited patiently enough, he would come around and eventually watch the movie with her. 

She hoped this was the case because she’d been dying to watch How To Train Your Dragon for months now. But going to the movies with a pureblood wizard is never a good idea, so she patiently waited for the DVD to come out. 

She was tired of patiently waiting. 

“Could you possibly quit stalling and sit down to watch this with me?” 

He stood frozen in place at the entrance of the living room, steaming mug in hand. He stared at her like a child caught red-handed. He sighed and placed the mug on the coffee table, lowering himself down on the rug. Hermione adjusted the blankets on the floor to cover him and gave him a smile before playing the movie. 

Draco watched attentively for a couple of minutes, until…

“Are you a Viking?” 

Hermione shifted her face to look at him, “I beg your pardon?” 

He looked straight at the telly. “He said Vikings have an issue with stubbornness.” 

Hermione glared at him, using her cushion to smack his face. He laughed and she smiled at him. In a moment, he’d captured her lips in a searing kiss. The movie played in the background as he deepened it, placing his hand on the back of her head and holding her in place. He strayed from her lips, peppering her jawline with open-mouthed kisses that trailed down her neck. 

She sighed. 

“I know what you’re doing.” 

He continued his ministrations until she pushed him away. Staring into his eyes, she could see his silent pleading. 

“We’re watching this movie, Draco.” 

He groaned, “fine,” and sat himself facing forward. 

Hermione didn’t pay him much attention, ignoring his running commentary about how: “this movie just reminds me of Potter and the bloody chicken in third year,” and “that’s not what dragons look like,” and “people can’t just ride dragons like that.” She chose not to correct him on the last one. 

She was actually enjoying the movie, so much so in fact, that she didn’t notice when he stopped his heinous commentary. 

Not until Toothless was pinned to the ground by the tribe, at the mercy of Hiccup’s father’s wrath. 

“Oh no!” 

Hermione’s head snapped to stare at Draco.

“What? What happened?” she asked, slowly starting to panic. 

Draco’s grey eyes, wide as saucers, met hers. “They’re going to kill toothless.” 

Hermione had trouble processing his words. She stared blankly at him for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, but before she could decide what to say, he shushed her. 

“I’m watching the movie, Granger,” he said, facing the telly once more. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. What was going on?

“I- yes, it is.” 

“Shh!” 

The movie went on with Hermione sneaking peeks at Draco, who watched intently. His eyes never strayed from the movie. He watched as they took Toothless away, as the epic battle raged on, as Astrid finally admitted her feelings for Hiccup, he watched completely consumed by the movie. 

And then it ended. Hermione stole a glance at an amazed Draco, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

He coughed. 

“So, did you like it?” she asked him expectantly. 

He snorted, cocking an eyebrow at her. “It was passable.” 

Hermione smirked at him. “Just passable?” 

He nodded. Draco quickly stood and strode to the kitchen. 

“I’m sure I saw a tear!” she yelled after him. 

She heard glass shatter. 

“Shut it, Granger!”

She laid pack, smiling to herself. That's how one trains their Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> A very Happy Birthday to one of my first and dearest Fandom Friends, MegaMegaTurtle. You deserve all the wonderful gift fics!


End file.
